Misha Beautiful
Misha Beautiful is a 2018-introduced all round character, but her revamp occurred in 2019. Misha is the daughter of Vasilisa the Beautiful, a heroine from a Russian fairytale. Although she supports both sides, she is a royal. Personality Misha is kind-hearted, sensitive, innocent, and fair. It takes a lot to make her angry, thankfully, as when she is angry, she tends to say things she later regrets and feels guilty for. She has a childlike innocence and often carries teddy bears and dolls. She loves to collect stuffed toys, cute stationary, and sweets. She isn’t very smart (or mature!), but creativity is where her talents lay! Misha has trouble learning from her mistakes and will often play the victim when she doesn’t get her way. Eventually, though, she will apologise profusely and own up to them. Hobbies & Interests Happily Glee Happily Glee, is a popular singing and dancing school club created by Meeshell Mermaid, the lead singer. Other members include Apple White, Duchess Swan, Melody Piper, and Justine Dancer. Raven Queen performs occasionally. Misha loves to sing and is a backup singer in the club. Dress making Misha has bonded with Poppy and Holly O’Hair through costume designing and dress making. She designs the dresses — she can’t sew at all, despite the fact that she’ll need to make a doll in her story — and the O’Hair twins and Lizzie Heart make them. Drawing She loves to draw, especially when she’s designing. She often gets in trouble for it in class, which results in tears and a stream of apologies. Appearance Misha is fair-skinned and freckly with wide blue eyes and thin, light blonde hair mostly worn in pig-tails. Her face is usually covered in a light blush. She has a brown button-shaped birthmark on her knee. Her signature outfit consists of a long, navy blue dress with puffed dark brown sleeves, brown shoes with blue ribbons, and a brown hair ribbon. Her outfits are always quite simple, despite her elaborate designs for others. Fairytale Basically, Vasilisa’s mother gave her a doll as she was dying and said, “Oh dear Vasilisa, I bless you with this doll. Take this wherever you go and show nobody. If you ever get into trouble, feed it and ask for its guidance.“ She died shortly after. Her father, a merchant, married a widow. The widow and her two daughters were cruel and envious of Vasilisa’s beauty. They made her work outside in the sun and wind so she grew thin, got sunburnt and the wind cracked her face. But, each day, she would feed the doll and it would do her work for her. It also brought her herbs to prevent sunburn and dry, cracked spots. One day when the father was on a business trip, she brought the family to a cottage at the edge of a forest. She knew that a child eating witch called Baba-Yaga lived there, and hoped Vasilisa would fall prey to her. One night when they were all working, the stepmother blew out all the candles and cried, “Oh no! We cannot finish our work without a light! Someone must run into the woods and ask Baba-Yaga for one!” Of course, her own children refused, so she threw Vasilisa out into the woods. Vasilisa asked the doll for guidance and it told her to go to the witch‘s house. When she arrived, the witch said, “Oh, I know of your mother. Work for me for a few days and I shall give you light. Refuse and I will cook you up and eat you!” Vasilisa, frightened, agreed quickly. Each day the witch set numerous tasks, and everyday they were finished because Vasilisa would feed her doll so it would do it for her. Eventually, the witch let her go, giving her a skull and a light as she did. When she finally reached home, she started to dispose of the skull. It cried, “Do not get rid of me just yet, for your stepmother and her daughters need me!” So she carried it inside. The skull followed her mother all night and in the morning, the widow and her daughters were no more than a pile of ash. Vasilisa headed into a village to find shelter, where she lodged with an old woman. The old woman gave her flax that Vasilisa spun into thread so fine it was like hair. She then weaved it into the best cloth. It was fine, white, and soft. Vasilisa gave it to the woman and said, “Here grandmother, take this cloth and sell it. Keep the money.” The old woman thanked her but said, “No, this is too fine to sell. I’ll take it to the tsar. The tsar was impressed and asked to see Vasilisa. They eventually fell in love and married. When her father returned, she let him stay at the castle. The doll, of course, stayed too, as she carried that around until she died. Viewpoint on Destiny Misha is happy with her destiny. Friends have pointed out that she doesn’t get married in her story, and while that would be okay, she knows she has to so there can be another Vasilisa. Relationships Vasilisa The beautiful; mother, alive (for now). They have a strong relationship, but her mother can be quite strict and over-protective. Unfortunately, she’s already been diagnosed with the disease that will start her daughter’s story. Tim Beautiful; father, alive. Misha has an even stronger relationship with her father. They often do craft together, even though Misha is not a crafty person. Joy Prettyface (MINE); step-cousin, alive. Joy Prettyface is her mother’s step-sister‘s daughter. While not biologically related, they are very close and call themselves sisters. Joy is the daughter of Vasilisa’s mean stepsisters. One of them had an early pregnancy and gave birth at around 16, a few weeks before she and her sister died. She doesn’t know who her father is, either. She lives with Misha. They’ve always been best friends; Joy and Misha. Poppy O’Hair: Poppy and Misha aren’t the best of friends; they fight over petty things and Poppy hates how sensitive Misha is, while Misha hates how insensitive Poppy is, but they would stick up for each other regardless. Holly O’Hair: Misha gets along with Holly a lot better than she does with her twin, Poppy. Holly is very kind and gives her all the gossip without taking sides. They are best friends. Meeshell Mermaid: Ultimate BFFAS. Meeshell is just as sensitive, kind, loyal, and fair as she is and shares the love of singing. They became friends when Meeshell started asking for band members. Apple White: Misha doesn’t get angry often, but when she does, it’s almost always because of her. Apple is way too critical and snobby for Misha, who has grown up without much money. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Vasilisa the Beautiful